What Would You Do?
by CryingDragon
Summary: Just another Buffy/Giles 'Shipper trying to make it happen. One shot complete.


Note: Well, I had to do something.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed all my other stories. Good or bad it's still means you read it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those rare occasions that Giles, instead of spike, was patrolling with Buffy. So far things had been quiet, but as they neared the last cemetery they had to patrol, the sounds of fighting reached their ears. As they ran towards the sound, they saw a woman in a leather trench coat fighting off three vamps. Just as she staked one of them, and sent the second flying, the third knocked her to the ground and sat on her. Buffy went for the one that had been thrown, while Giles staked the one sitting on the stranger. 

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

She started dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Thanks for the assist." She looked up at Giles, and for a moment he felt mesmerized as his eyes met hers. She blinked and the feeling was lost. "So what do you call yourself, handsome?"

"He calls himself Giles." Buffy answered, while Giles just blushed. "And I'm Buffy. Was there a reason you were out here by yourself, taking on three vamps?"

"I guess watching me take one out blows my chance of saying I didn't know what they were. I'm Maria Susanna Eli. Most people just call me Mary Sue. And I was here, because I'm new in town and didn't have anything better to do."

"So you just kill vampires for fun." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Now Buffy. We shouldn't antagonize a potential ally." Giles held out his hand to the slender redhead. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mary Sue. Something about you seems very familiar. Have we met?" 

"Only in my dreams, Giles." Mary Sue laughed as she shook hands with him. To Buffy, it seemed like they held hands for a few moments longer than necessary. Just then May Sue noticed a cut in the sleeve of her coat. "Damn. This always happens. I don't know why I bother getting a new one." She took it off and as she was examining it, Giles saw the corresponding cut on her arm.

"You're hurt. You'd better come back to the house and let me take a look at it."

Mary Sue looked at it. "Oh that. It's nothing. "

"Nonsense. We have to make sure it's not serious."

Buffy snorted. "Giles she said it wasn't serious. So why don't we just let her go on her way."

"Buffy, there's no need to be rude. Besides, she'd be a moving target if any more vampires are about and smell blood on her."

"Fine Whatever." Buffy stormed off. Giles and Mary Sue followed behind, chatting about different things. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached Buffy's house, Giles patched up Mary Sue's arm, as they continued talking. Buffy was starting to feel annoyed. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, would you guys like anything?"

Giles just said "Fine Buffy, what ever you like." As he continued to stare into Mary Sue's eyes. Mary sues just smiled back at Giles and didn't say anything. Buffy stamped into the kitchen.

"Great. She's pretty, smart and she knows how to kill vamps. Next thing you know they'll be making out." Buffy muttered as she slammed the refrigerator door. She peeked out into the living room to find them doing just that. Going back into the kitchen, Buffy started to grumble. "Why don't they just go back to his place, have sex and get it over with." She stood there for a moment, wondering why Giles so immediately seemed to fall in lust with this woman, but her thoughts quickly tuned to slightly guilty ones. "Ok, so he has a right to love at first sight. Why shouldn't he want to have someone to love? " Buffy then realized she was jealous. But why was she jealous. Was it because he had found someone? Buffy followed the thought for once, unlike the last few times he had been with someone, when she had just stopped short of figuring out her feelings. "I am jealous. Not because he found someone, but because that someone isn't me. But then why should it be me. All I've ever done is make fun of him." 

'Because you were afraid to tell him.' A little voice said in her head. 'But it's not too late' 

Buffy answered back, "It is too late. He found her." 

'He's still here and breathing isn't he?' the voice answered back.

Just then Giles walked into the kitchen. "Buffy are you alright?

"I'm fine." Buffy growled, her back to Giles.

Giles turned her to face him. "What is your problem exactly tonight. You've been very snarky with Mary Sue since we met her."

"Only that you've been practically having sex with her since the moment you laid eyes on her."

"I hardly think so."

"Oh please then what were you just doing out there? It certainly looked like foreplay to me."

"Buffy. Are you jealous?" Buffy just looked down and mumbled. "What did you say Buffy?"

"I said 'yes damit, I'm jealous'. That should be me you're kissing."

Giles just stared at her for a moment. Then he grabbed Buffy around the waist and proceeded to kiss her breathless. "Like that?" he whispered. 

"Yes." Buffy whispered back as she started to kiss him again. Some moments later they went back into the living room to continue their 'discussion', not even noticing their guest was no longer there. In fact the only sign she had ever been was her coat lying on the couch. Giles and Buffy picked up where they had left off in the kitchen and after some time, Buffy looked up at Giles. "What were we arguing about?"

Giles thought for a second. "I don't remember. But I can say the end result was worth it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The author sat back and sighed. "Finally. I hate it when I have to step in and handle it personally." She looked over at the three 'vamps from the beginning of the story. "You guys did a good job. I might even use you again sometime." Then she waved her hand and sent them back to wherever she had gotten them. Looking in on Giles and Buffy, a contented smile crossed her lips. "Now maybe they'll finally be happy. Oh man! I forgot my coat."


End file.
